don't worry, I'm here, always
by ZoeHannaAndCasualtyMad
Summary: Just a quick one shot based on Zoes 17 year old daughter. Please review xx


**quick one shot for you. Nothing special, just an idea which popped into my head! Hope you pike it please review :) **

**please read my open fanfic 'The Tasks of Zoe Hanna' and for those who read it already, I am writing a few more upcoming chapters and I'll upload them sometime next week for you! xx **

Keelie was Zoe Hanna's 17 year old daughter. They had been through practically everything together: the break up with nick, Zoe being promoted and then demoted when Connie came. Everything. But now Keelie was 17, she wanted to do things for herself. It was Friday night and Keelie was going out with her friends for the night. They were going to a club, all with fake ID that they had managed to get their hands on. Nobody knew this, and Keelie just told her mum they were going round the Chelsea's.  
>At 6 o'clock, Keelie came down the stairs. She was wearing the tightest dark blue dress possible, showing off her lovely figure and had her long dark hair curled and let loose.<br>"Er, Keelie, what are you wearing?!" Zoe exclaimed in sheer horror when she saw her daughter come down the stairs.  
>"A dress."<br>"I know that silly, but I mean you're only going to your friends house?"  
>"Oh yeah, we're having a movie night themed party, everybody's dressing up."<br>"Oh ok, be careful then, have a good night" she said kissing her daughter as she went out the door.  
>They grow up far to quickly!<br>Keelie and the others all met at Chelsea's house before getting a cab into town to the club. None of them had any problems getting in, the ID's worked a treat!  
>"What you having to drink?" Chelsea asked.<br>"Coke and vodka please Chels"  
>Keelie drank her drink slowly and had come to the attention of a few lads in the club. One of them came over.<br>"Hey"  
>"Hi"<br>"I'm Josh, what's your name" josh began flirting softly, Keelie loved it and started flirting with him back  
>"Keelie."<br>"That's a very nice name." Josh smiled.  
>"awe thanks." Keelie smiled, she liked Josh. They started dancing with each other and soon their lips were pressed against each others. Keelie went back to the bar where she left her drink and downed the rest of it.<br>"let me buy you another drink." Josh said  
>"thank you, coke and vodka please Josh."<br>Josh got the drinks and drank a bit of them before they went dancing again, then Josh lead her outside into an alleyway.  
>"Your gorgeous, did you know that?" He said kissing her passionately.<br>"Yes I did, thank you." She replied, kissing him back.  
>Things were interrupted by Chelsea and the girls coming out and shouting her that they were going. Keelie said bye to Josh and headed back with the girls. Half way home, Keelie began to feel awful. Dizzy, uncoordinated, sick, her legs and arms were numbing and she genuinely felt ill. The next thing she knew, everything went black, and she was on the floor.<p>

"Keelie, Keelie can you hear us?" Lisa said. She got no reply.  
>"I'll have to phone Zoe, or an ambulance. I don't want to, but we have no choice. I think her drink has been spiked, she's showing plenty of signs of it."<br>"OK. Phone Zoe, tell her to get here quickly."  
>Lisa got her phone out and phoned Zoe.<br>Panicked, Zoe got out of the house to her daughter.  
>"Keelie, Keelie darling, it's mum, can you hear me?"<br>Keelie mumbled in return.  
>"Thank you for everything girls, I owe you one."<br>Zoe picked Keelie up and put her in the car and drove home.  
>Her daughter had started stirring now, so Zoe laid her in her bed, on her side just in case of anything happened.<br>"Here sweetie. Don't ask questions, just take these pills and drink the water." Zoe said, putting two pills in her daughters mouth and holding a cup of water up to her face so she could drink it and swallow the pills. Keelie started to cry.  
>"Hey hey, don't cry sweetie, everything is going to be fine, I promise."<br>"I'm sorry mum."  
>"I'm not mad at you, I know most of what happened, but you can tell me tomorrow, you need plenty of sleep and drink plenty of water. I'll leave you some painkillers here and a bucket in case you feel unwell in the night."<br>"Thanks mum" Keelie said croakily. "I'm so sorry"  
>Zoe kissed her daughter on her head.<br>"Don't worry, I'm here, always."

I hope this is ok, please review and tell me what you think of it x


End file.
